Orphans Beloved- The Professionals
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved: "The Professionals…"

Summary: : Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Hendrix home…

Where poor Donnie is being confronted in his workshop by a very nasty customer indeed. One who is not only tired of not getting immediate answers to his questions but is not above enjoying pushing around what he feels is an easy target…One of the soft, comfortable suburban types with a nice, soft settled life who's never had to deal with things like "Afghanistan" or having to swallow one's pride…And other things…To become Rachel Duncan's pet boy.

"Jesus…" Donnie stares. "Now which one are you? Dyad? Proleithian? A boy clone?"

"Shut up." Grim fume. "Hendrix..." Paul waves gun. "Now I want some answers about Sarah and her daughter, you soft little..."

Ah…He beams as Donnie frowns…Getting just a bit pissed at these types…Gotta be one of Leekie's…Coming into my and Ally's life and pushin' us around.

Nail gun…Paul beams. "Get over against that wall, popunfresh." he waves gun. Donnie moving back as Paul happily pats the nail gun.

Ok, maybe I was a little more than innocent of "Afghanistan"…He thinks. Maybe I did kinda enjoy killing those two…But the others were just incidental…Wrong place, wrong time, ya know?

Loading said nail gun as Donnie watches. "What the hell are you doing with My nail gun?"

Well, he's a bit more of a man than that Vic at least…This should be amusing…Paul beams. "Just tryin' to get to the bottom of all this, Hendrix. Sit down." He waved to a chair. "Sit." He commanded, coldly. Donnie reluctantly taking chair, looking up at him.

"You know me…And Ally? Who are you?"

"Allison didn't tell you? I'm hurt." Loads nails into gun as Donnie watches. "I'm Paul Dierden. And ya, we've encountered each other, popunfresh."

" 'Encountered'…How, 'encountered'? And don't call me that, you…" glare.

"I really oughta tape you up and put that sleeping mask on you. You looked cute last time." Sneer. "Ally or Sarah…Which one was it who tied you up?...Did a great job."

"You…You were there?"

"Oh, yeah. I've been there from the start, Hendrix. But unfortunately your imitation human 'wifey' and her sisters chose to freeze me out and leave me hangin'. I don't like that, Hendrix. I don't like having to run with my tail between my legs to Rachel and have to…"

"Rachel? She's the evil one, right? Who's running Dyad now?"

"Sadly, not quite running, no. Which makes my humiliation all the more hard to take. I groveled to that freak and what good did it do me? So now, Hendrix, I want back in on the clone team. Hell, I want the clone girls to take their orders from me. I've been through my share of Hell for them and I want payback."

"I wouldn't let Ally trust you with anything. I'm sayin' nothing."

"Oh…? That's too bad." Paul turns on nail gun. "On the other hand, it oughta be fun for me…" he came over, Donnie rising.

Quick fist in the belly, stunning Donnie. "Did I tell you you could get up, Hendrix? No, I don't think I did." He shoves Donnie down in the chair. "Now…" Points gun to thigh. "There's a lot of room in that thigh for a lot of nails…You think maybe you wanna…"

Door flies open…A grim Ally, hands on hips…Bangs in shields up position, vest in place…Kitchen knife clenched firmly.

"Who's in there?! What the hell? Donnie?! Donnie, are you ok?! Paul?!" she eyes the smiling Paul, nail gun in one hand, gun in other.

"Allison…Nice to see you again. Just havin' a little chat with Don my man here. Come on in and join us."

She moves in cautiously, staring at him, then Donnie…

"Ally, just go…" Donnie tries.

"That's nice…" Paul nods. "Glad to see you're not a complete waste of space as a man, Hendrix. Dr. Leekie's files on you sure suggested otherwise."

"Yeah?" Allison glares. "Well the bad doctor is dead and Donnie's alive so who gives a flying leap what Aldous Leekie thought about anything. What do you want, Paul and why are you threatening my husband?"

"I want to know where Sarah and Kira are…Now. And I wanna know why Sarah hasn't brought me into this thing with Ethan Duncan. Just what is going on now, Allison? I've put my life on the line for you girls…" stern tone.

She glares "You mean you've protected your ass…You've never been on our side…Not with Beth, not with Sarah, and God knows you're not interested in helping me, Cosima, or Helena. And if you think I'd ever tell you where Sarah is, if I knew…Which I don't…You're as crazy as Dr. Leekie."

"I think you're lying Allison…" Paul, calmly.

"Hey!" Donnie cries. "Don't you…"

"Donnie!" Ally cries as Paul whirled, depressing nail gun.

"Do you want it, fat boy?!" he rages, pressing the gun to Donnie's thigh.

"Paul?! Don't!" Ally howls.

"Ally…" Donnie gasps…

"Oh?" Paul turns with smug look to see a gun in Ally's hand. "DON'T!" she hollers.

"Ally? Put the gun down…" Donnie, urgently. "We've had too much of that already."

"What?" Paul grins…Smug look. "Are you gonna shoot me with…" blam…

"Arggh…" Paul clutches bleeding leg as Ally rushes to Donnie who rises.

"You…Shot…Me?!" stare.

"You Are Threatening My Husband?! Do you think you can just walk in here and insult my..."

"All right, just put it down, Allison." Paul grimly raising gun. "I don't want to have to..."

"Donnie?! Did he hurt you?!"

"I'm gonna do a lot more…" Paul begins as Ally whirls…

Blam!

"Ally?!" Donnie blinks as Paul crumples, groaning a second, gun dropping from his hand.

"Oh, Judas Priest!" hands to face, dropping her gun.

"Ally!"

Blam, again…

Death groan from Paul…

"Oh…" Ally shaking as Donnie hurries over…

"Dead?" squeak…

He looks up…Nod… "Dead…"

"Oh, Donnie...I was just...I didn't mean..."

"I know, honey…"

"Oh...First Ainsely, then Dr. Leekie...Then Marion and Rachel the other day at Dyad..."

"Well…" Donnie reflects. "We were just trying to see the Dyad research never got used again, honey. We didn't know they'd be working so late…And we couldn't very well go back and defuse the bombs."

"I suppose not…" sigh…"Now, Paul...Oh...And he might still be involved with Sarah, Donnie. What've I done? She'll be so…" worried look to Donnie.

Donnie patting her…Rather pleased, actually…

Well, at least this I can fix…

"Oh, no. Felix told me Sarah's with someone else, Kira's real dad." He notes, rather happily.

"Oh...Really?" Ally eyes the body.

Poor guy…Really screwed on every karmatic level, eh? But he was a bit of a sadistic skunk.

"Well then. Lets just get the plastic, ok?"

"Right away, sweetheart." Nod.

Is a little disturbing how good we're getting at this…Allison reflects.


End file.
